Hazards of The Workplace
by Xanthera
Summary: After getting stuck in the elevator at work, Larxene figures her day can't get much worse. Can the pinkhaired coworker she's trapped with make her feel better? Even if he's her ex? MarlyLarx oneshot AU


**So in writing class the other day during our writing exercise, the prompt was, 'stuck in a car or elevator with someone you'd rather not be talking to.' And I came up with this. I think it turned out pretty decent for just an exercise. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, so be nice, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the elevator. **

* * *

_It's official. Today totally sucks._

That's what Larxene thought as she pressed the red 'alarm' button. She pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear as the alarm started to sound.

The blue-eyed man standing on the other side of the elevator laughed, "I guess we might he here for a while."

Larxene gritted her teeth as the sound of his girly voice screeched inside her ears. God, how she hated that voice now. "Look, jack-ass," she said, glaring at him. "I'm in a bad enough mood without _you_trying to inject me with your flowery cheer. So fuck off."

"Sheez," Marluxia said, raising his hands in defense. "Cool down. No need to take your PMS-y wrath out on the rest of us."

Larxene felt her face grow hot. "Asshole!" she yelled, turning away with her arms folded in front of her chest. Fucking fag.

The cherry-haired executive laughed again. "Touchy," he said, leaning in closer to his co-worker. "What's got you so worked up, Nymph? Go on, spill it."

The blonde sighed. "Only if you promise to keep your mouth shut afterwards." If only she could make him keep quiet for longer then just their stay in the elevator.

"Cross my heart."

"Okay, fine." Larxene turned around to face the grinning man, and it took all of her willpower not to punch him right then and there. "I couldn't find my car-keys this morning, and when I finally DID find them, my car wouldn't start, so I had to call a cab. I ended up getting chewed out by Xemnas for being late, so now my rep with 'the superior' has gone down. Demyx slipped a whoopee cushion onto my chair, and no one has left me alone about it all day. The coffee maker broke, and everyone knows that I can't work without my caffeine, and because I can't work, my rep went down even more. And everyone seems to think that today is 'Make Larxene Miserable Day,' which means I'm not getting slack from anyone. And _you_sucked up to Xemnas with your oh-so-wonderful flowers, so _you _ended up getting what should have been _my _promotion. And to top it all off, now I'm stuck in an elevator with _you_. Are you satisfied now?"

As Larxene turned away, Marluxia could swear he saw a tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

And he started to laugh. Larxene whirled around and glared at him for half a second, before punching him in the stomach. "I can't believe you! You bitch!" She was definitely crying now.

Marluxia was doubled over from both pain and his continued laughter. "You…" he wheezed out. "You're…" He managed to stand up, and he leaned against the wall of the tiny room in mirth. "You're pissed at me just because you didn't get the promotion that you wanted? Is that all? Don't you think that's a little bit… I don't know… immature?"

Larxene bit her lip and stared into Marluxia's eyes, tears now freefalling from her own. "It's not just that. That'd be fucking shallow. What I'm pissed about is that you have the nerve to talk to me after…" She drew in a quivering breath. "After you left me. Abandoned me. For that… egotistical gambling bastard."

"Luxord?" Marluxia questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What's so bad about him?"

And that was when Larxene snapped. "Because he took you from me! You left me for a damn _guy_!"

"You actually believe that rumor? Everyone knows I'm not interested in Luxord. He's a nice guy, but _dating _him?"

"Rumor, my ass! Why else would you tell me that 'we should start seeing other people' if you weren't leaving me for someone else?!"

"Because--"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Would you please just let me finish?"

Larxene opened her mouth to respond, but was taken advantage of as Marluxia stole a deep kiss. For a moment Larxene tried to pull away, but eventually she gave in and returned it. Marluxia gently broke away and whispered, "Because I've never been particularly fond of people who take their jobs too seriously…"

"Marly…"

When the fire department finally arrived and managed to pry the doors open, all of them made a solemn vow to never again speak of what they saw in the elevator.

As for Marly and Nymph… Well, let's just say they have a lot more problems to worry about then their job positions. Small, crying problems.

* * *

**Yay! Please R & R. Reviews make me very happy. **


End file.
